1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch display substrate and a touch display panel having the touch display substrate.
2. Description of the Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) is relatively thin, light-weight, and has a low power consumption. Thus LCD's are used in devices such as monitors, laptop computers, and cellular phones. An LCD includes an LCD panel that displays images by controlling the light transmittance of a liquid crystal layer, and a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel that provides light to the LCD panel.
The LCD panel includes: an array substrate having a signal line, a thin film transistor (TFT), and a pixel electrode; an opposite substrate facing the array substrate and having a common electrode; and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate.
Recently, a film-type touch-sensor panel (TSP) has been attached to an LCD panel, so that the LCD apparatus may display images and detect touch position at the same time. However, optical efficiency of an LCD having the TSP is decreased, because of light interference generated between the TSP and the LCD panel. An LCD panel having a touch sensor inside of the LCD panel has been developed, to improve optical efficiency.
An LCD panel having the touch sensor disposed inside includes a signal line and a pixel electrode for displaying images, and further includes a sensor line and a sensor electrode to detect the touches. For example, the sensor line is disposed on the array substrate, and is spaced apart from the signal line. The sensor electrode is electrically connected to the sensor line in each pixel. Compared to an LCD without a touch sensor, an aperture ratio of the LCD panel having the touch sensor is decreased, due to the sensor line and the sensor electrode.